Kolulu and Lori
Kolulu and Lori B'ackground' *Kolulu knew Zatch from back in the mamodo world. She is a kind mamodo who didn't like fighting and was forced to fight against her will. She was given a second personality that loves fighting that only appears when her spells that hurts people are launched. However Kolulu's kind gentle side also gives her a Shin Level spell that allows her to help people without fighting. : Lori was a middle school girl whose parents were always to busy to be around and talk to her. She was alone alot and left messages for her parents on the message board. : Lori found Kolulu one day in the rain crying and took her home to get her wash up and find her family. When Kolulu told Lori she had no Lori decided to take Kolulu in. The two became sisters in one night. : Kolulu met Zatch in the park where she was picking flowers and Zatch was minding his own buisness. The two got along considering Zatch wasn't going to attack and had no memory of the mamodo world. : That night Lori was thinking how much her family has changed now that Kolulu was around, and thought that Kolulu was her real family since Kolulu was always with her unlike her parents. Then Kolulu's spellbook started shinning from Kolulu's backpack catching Lori's attention. Lori picked it up and read began to read the spell right when Kolulu woke up, awakening Kolulu's second personality that rt alot of people that night. : The day Kolulu's book was burned was the saddest day of the two's life as well as Zatch's and Kiyo's. They were just playing ball when Lori hit it into the streets. Kolulu went to get the ball when a truck came right at her giving Lori no other choice but launch one of Kolulu's spells to save herZ. However Kolulu's second personality went on the rampage and Zatch and Kiyo came to stop her. Luckily Zatch recognize Lori and found out it was Kolulu. Kolulu begged Zatch and Kiyo to burn her book so she wouldn't cause any more pain. : The last things she said was that if the king of our world was a benevolent king then maybe we don't have to fight here in the first place. Since then Zatch been fighting to become a kind king in the memory of that day. : After her experience with Kolulu, Lori told her parents what she feels about being left alone, and now manage to spend more time with her parents. In fact she appeared again finding Zatch on his own before his and Kiyo's battle against Rops and Apollo right before Lori went shopping with her mom. : Kolulu appeared again in the gold spellbook with a spell that helped Zatch and Kiyo end the battle against Clear Note and save Vino afterwards. 'Spellbook' *Pink 'Power' *Claws 'Spells...' *'Zeruk:' (Enhancement) Kolulu's body change forms with gloves containing knives like claws, and she's controlled by her second personality. *'Zerusen:' (Attack) Gloves formed into a a fist that fires at the enemy with rockets at the end. *'Shin Raifojio:' (Shin Level Assist) One of Koluilu's spells that she can use without her second personality taking over. She creates a light that surrounds anyone that allows that person to breath stay in any enviroment no matter if its the dept of the ocean floor or the vacuum of space. The spell Kolulu gave to Zatch in the gold spellbook. Category:Characters Category:Mamodo